Talk:Fanon Shows/@comment-24.212.213.29-20131026141140
Sofia the first Season 2 Ideas: *Sofia Has another Royal Slumber Party With New Guest Like Princesses Maya,Leena,Vivian,Lucinda the witch and the New Princesses at Royal Prep. *Sofia's Whole family Comes for a Family Reunion. *Sofia and Her Family Will Discover that Cedric is Evil. *Jade,Ruby,Princesses Cleo,Hildegard and Vivian will Return. *Sofia will also Face Evil Forces. *Cedric,Hugo,Nettle and Boswell will Team Up to Steal Sofia's amulet. *Sofia,Amber and James will Travel to the Future and See their Future Selfs and Friends. *Snow White,Pocahontas,Mulan,Tiana,Rapunzel,Merida,Anna and Elsa will Appear. *Sofia gets to See Real Elves,Pixies,Orges,Knights,Angels,Wizards and More Dragons like Crackle. *Amber Will Realize that She's to Blame for Sofia's Mistakes and always Pressuring her After She reads Sofia's Diary. *Sofia and Leena Will Learn a Lesson about Forgiving their Sisters after Amber,Cleo and Hildegard accidentally Reads Sofia's Diary Out loud to the School and Maya accidentally Betrayed Leena's Trust by Revealing her Crush on one of the New Students. *Amber,Cleo and Hildegard will Finally Change their Cold,Spoiled,Snobbish and self-centered Ways and Promises Sofia that they'll Try to be Nice,Kind,Respectful and Supportive Princesses and Friends like Jade and Rudy after Sofia Forgives Them for Reading her Diary and Tells them that they Have a Kind Hearts and Sofia Tells Amber that she Still Loves Her after Maya,Jade and Ruby tells Sofia that They spread good rumors about her and Leena Also Forgives Maya for her Mistake and Still Loves Her. *Maleficent will Return and She will Team up with Cedric,Nettle,Hugo and Boswell. *We Get to Meet Lucinda's Family. *We Get to See Jade,Ruby,Cleo and Hildegard's Parents. *Sofia Finds her First Crush at Royal Prep. *Sofia will Meet New Students From Kingdoms she Never Heard Before who Look like Disney Princesses and Princes. *Jade and Hildegard will have a Sister Bond along with Vivian and Lucinda. *Ruby and Cleo will Also have a Sister Bond. *Sofia and her Friends has a Brand new Adventure. *James forms an Alliance with his Classmates to Protect Sofia and her Amulet From Cedric,Nettle,Hugo and Boswell. *Secrets of the Amulet of Avalor will be Revealed to everyone. *Sofia's Friends at Royal Prep and Dunwilly are also Hiding Secrets. *Sofia and her Friends will Meet Tinkerbell and her Friends. *Sofia will Discover the Truth of her Past. *Sofia Meets The Enchantress from Beauty and the Beast Who keeps Appearing in her Dreams. *Sofia Meets Fairy Godmother from Cinderella who helps the fairys. *Sofia Meets the princess who first held the amulet the original owner. *Queen Miranda is Pregnant. *Sofia has a Royal Birthday Party with everybody she's Helped in the Past,An Epic Battle against Maleficent,Cedric,Nettle,Hugo and Boswell and It's the Season Finale Special. Kingdom Hearts 3 Ideas: *Kairi and Aqua Meets Teenage Sofia After They Rescue Her and the Other Princesses. *Teenage Sofia and Her Friends will Become the Resistances. *Kairi and Aqua will Team up with Sofia Face Maleficent,Miss Nettle and Credic fix the past and present. *Sofia and Aerith will Discover their Sisters. *Kairi and Aqua are sent back in time To find Sofia and her Friends when they were Kids and Protect them from Maleficent. *Sofia and her Friends will Meet their Future selfs after Maleficent,Miss Nettle and Credic were Defected.